Conventional techniques exist for notifying a user of a location of an animal location using a tracker installed the animal's collar. Such systems typically involve transmitting location data of an animal from the collar to a user.
For example, U.S. patent application number US2017/332330 published Nov. 16, 2017, discloses sending animal location data to a user's electronic device. U.S. patent application number US2018/064068 published Mar. 8, 2018, discloses using an electronic animal collar to receive data from various modules and from a user's electronic device to determine an animal location. US2017202180 published Jul. 20, 2017, discloses receiving data from, e.g., sensors and an animal owner's smartphone to determine a coefficient for animal safety.
Disadvantages of the above conventional methods include the high risk of errors involved in analyzing large data volumes and/or determining safe coefficients. Such high risk of error often leads to an incorrect determination of safe zones for animal location and/or erroneous animal safety statuses. These deficiencies often lead to repeated false alarms and cause anxiety to an animal owner, which incorrectly reflect animal safety statuses and degrade the quality of safe status determinations of animals in conventional systems.
The exemplary disclosed system, apparatus, and method are directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.